Skinny Dipping in the Dark
by AraniaDuncan
Summary: Blaine convinces Kurt to go skinny dipping. Inspired by Glee's cover of Last Friday Night. Fluffy Klaine. One shot.


When Blaine cut the engine, Kurt quickly tore his eyes from his boyfriend's face to look out the window, taking in the shadows cast by the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"At the lake," Blaine replied nonchalantly, waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "What, pray tell, are we doing at a lake in the middle of the night?" Kurt snipped.

Blaine smirked. "You said that you couldn't go swimming during the day because you burn so easily, so I thought we could go at night."

Kurt's mouth fell open. Swimming in a dirty lake in the middle of the night was not exactly his idea of a good time.

"I don't have my swimsuit, Blaine," Kurt protested.

"Neither do I," Blaine returned lowly, leaning their faces close together with a wink.

Blaine rounded the car, opening the passenger door and pulling Kurt through it.

"I am _not_ getting in that water," Kurt said sternly.

Blaine continued his walk toward the water undeterred, pulling Kurt along behind him. He spun around to face Kurt a few feet from the water's edge.

"Yes, you are. One way or the other," Blaine said playfully.

"You wouldn't," Kurt challenged.

"Try me."

"Blaine Anderson, if you get so much as one drop of water on my..." Blaine shut him up with a firm kiss.

"You best take them off then," Blaine whispered against his lips, beginning to work the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

If he didn't love Blaine so damn much, he would hate him right now.

Kurt stood still as Blaine undressed him, carefully folding and placing each article on the blanket he retrieved from the car, until only his underwear remained.

Blaine kissed him softly as he traced his hand down Kurt's spine. "See this isn't so bad."

"Shut up," Kurt snipped playfully, trying to arrest the blush coloring his cheeks.

He quickly reached out, pulling Blaine's shirt over his head and sliding off his pants. They let their eyes roam for a moment, before locking them together and memorizing the way they shined in the moonlight.

"On the count of three," Blaine stated, both of them discarding their underwear as he reached three, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand and running into the lake. Blaine laughed heartily at the noise Kurt made when his feet hit the cool water.

Submerged up to his shoulders, Kurt was finding the experience more pleasant than he expected. The water wasn't as cold as he imagined and he was enjoying the smile that had taken up residence on his boyfriend's face. He leaned his head back to gaze at the moon and seemingly endless expanse of stars. After a moment of peaceful reverie he looked back to Blaine, finding him missing from his former position. Kurt's eyes darted through the darkness, a wave of concern tumbling over him when Blaine was nowhere to be found.

A moment later a playful cry broke the silence. Blaine, in all his naked glory, flew through the air, landing in the water next to Kurt, drenching him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, splashing him as he surfaced.

"What?" Blaine teased, smoothing his unruly curls back with his hands.

"My hair," Kurt complained.

Blaine stepped toward him, running his fingers through Kurt's soaking locks. "Oh shut up. You look adorable."

"I am quite certain that I don't. I probably look like a drowned rat."

"Well, you are the cutest drowned rat I have ever seen," Blaine cooed, kissing chastely at the corner of Kurt's lips.

"That was sappy, even for you."

"You liked it." How could Kurt argue with that? So he splashed Blaine in the face, giggling happily until Blaine returned the assault.

They chased each other, splashing and laughing for several minutes before finally calling a truce. Blaine slid gracefully under the water, surfacing right in front of Kurt, a gigantic grin plastered to his face.

Another moment of staring passed in silence, the reflection of the moonlight on the water dancing on their faces.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked when Kurt shivered.

"A little bit," Kurt answered honestly.

"Here," Blaine said as he closed the inches between their bodies, wrapping his warm arms around Kurt.

Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's waist, slotting their bodies together, and taking in his warmth, a stark contrast to the chilly water surrounding them.

Blaine leaned up, pressing his lips to Kurt's, filling both of their bodies with additional warmth.

"How's that?" he asked when he broke the kiss

"Much better now," Kurt responded, pressing his lips back to Blaine's.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
